


My Idol (Idol Levi x Fan Reader)

by MissAckerman93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Autographs, Backstage, Birthday, Concert, Drama, F/M, Fame, Famous, Fan - Freeform, Fangirl, Forbidden Love, Greet and meet, Idol Levi x Fan Reader, Love, Lucky fan, Music, Romance, Singing, Titans, Twins, attack on titan - Freeform, attack on titan boys, attack on titan idol boys, dance, idol, idol levi, kpop, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, vip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93
Summary: Ah. Have you ever daydream with your favorite Idol/Singer/Actor? If the answer is yes, imagine now Levi Ackerman as a famous idol and you been a lucky fan. This story is about you meeting Levi Ackerman, a famous idol part of a boyband called Titans. He is the leader of the boyband, as well as the main vocalist and dancer. His looks, voice, and moves made him get recognized worldwide as the sexiest man alive. Little did you know that you were going to get more than just his autograph.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 6





	My Idol (Idol Levi x Fan Reader)

Your group of best friends and you were big fans of the boyband Titans. The band was composed of Armin Arlert, Erwin Smith, Jean Kirstein, Levi Ackerman, and the Jeager brothers, Eren and Zeke Jeager. For your birthday, your friends decided to surprise you with a Golden VIP ticket for the Titans concert. All of you were going to be in the VIP area, sitting right in the front row watching them perform from up close. Not only were you going to be in the front row, but also meet all the members before the concert, have their autographs and interact with them all for a whole 20 minutes. You were so excited about this, as you've only had seen them doing live performances through TV or watch them sing and dance on their music videos. This was definitely going to be the best birthday night ever!

*Birthday/Concert day*

The night before your birthday, your girlfriends and you had a sleepover party. You girls didn't sleep all night thinking about the upcoming event: The Titans Concert. The struggle was real. You girls didn't know what to put on. I mean, you were going to actually have the opportunity to meet and talk with your bias, favorite member, or crush. Whichever you want to call it. Each one of your friends has their own favorite man. Yours? Levi Ackerman.

On that morning, one of your friends wakes up early and very energetic. "Omg! Today is THE DAY!!! Are you girls excited?! We will finally meet IN PERSON the Titans members, AND our bias!!", screamed your friend in excitement holding your hands and shaking you.

Another of your friends speaks excitedly. "I know!! Eeek! I get to meet my beautiful blondie, Armin! Did you girls see how much he changed? He is so tall and manly looking! So so sexy! His blue eyes make me melt!", said the girl with sparkly eyes.

Another friend randomly popped out to comment and criticize Armin, while brushing her teeth. "Armin aged a bit more, and looks cute, but still has a babyface. He gives me a Justin Bieber vibe...That's why I'm into Erwin Smith. Now THAT is a big strong man. Armin is still a puppy compared to my Smith."

Your Armin fan friend got annoyed and threw a flip flop at the one brushing her teeth. "What?! Don't you dare criticize my Armin, you bitch! Not my fault you have daddy issues and love older men. I'm happy with my baby face boy, thank you very much."

"What?! Daddy issues?! Look who is talking, you..you steal cribs!!!"

"Eeeeh?! What do you mean by steal cribs?!"

"You like men with baby faces...or younger men!! *gasp* You cougar!!!!!"

"That's it!! I'm kicking your ass and gonna make you swallow that toothbrush!!!"

"Hey hey hey! Calm down!! We don't want a tragedy going on here! Please respect each other! Each one has a bias, but each member is amazing on its own. They are all handsome and talented.", said another of your friends.

Then, another friend came out of the shower with a towel around her body. "Agree... But...talking about blondies.. the real deal here is Zeke. I drool over that man. Now THAT is a MAN. His facial hair, MHM! I love myself a man with hair. That screams macho all over. But... I also love Eren...Dammit...Decisions decisions...Oh, what the hell. My dream is to actually date both. I wonder if they would be open for a three-way relationship."

"A what? Wtf, girl? You want the Jeager brothers to be your boyfriends? As in date BOTH at the same time? You sure are the hoe in this group."

"So? I confess it. I AM the hoe of this group, and I'm not afraid to accept it. I want both. I'm sure my body can take them both."

"Hoe~", you all said in a melodic way.

Then, one of your Jean fan friends speaks. "I'm so happy non of you are after my Jean."

"...Girl. Only a few love that horse face.", said the one in love with the Jeager brothers.

"What did you just call my Jean?!", yells your friend at the other.

"HORSE face!!!", yelled your friend. You all burst into laughter.

"You BITCHES!", yells your friend at you all.

"Aahahahaah!! You know something I learned about Jean?"

"What?!!!"

"Legend says he doesn't sing, he neighs."

"Aaaah!!! That's it! You are getting your ass kicked and I will definitely leave you a black eye for the meeting so Zeke and Eren think you are the ugliest hoe in the world!"

"Girls!!! Can you please calm your tits?!!! We kinda got carried away and forgot about the birthday girl!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...sorry, Y/N."

At first, you couldn't stop smiling and laughing out loud at your friend's crazy arguments about their crushes, but suddenly your face changed to a concerned expression, and your friends noticed.

"Hm? What's with that sad face, Y/N?", asked worryingly one of your friends while petting your head.

"...", you stayed quiet, looking at the floor.

"Y/N? What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Oh. I think I know what's wrong with her. Two words. Levi Ackerman.", said your friend crossing her arms glaring at you. "From all the boys, you had to fall for that shorty?"

"Oh...We kinda...forgot that...Y/N has a crush on the impossible to enchant member, Levi Ackerman...".

"You really had to say the word impossible in front of Y/N? That's discouraging, hoe."

You were so anxious because you had no idea what to wear. You wanted to dress, look and smell perfect for the occasion to make Levi notice you. Of course, this was not going to be an easy task. Levi Ackerman was known to be the most serious, emotionless, unfriendly, cold member of them all. Even though his personality was criticized in the idol entertainment industry, the company would never think of firing him, as he is the leader of the Titans, maintains the order and peace between the other members, is considered the most popular idol between the girls, is known as the sexiest man alive, and has superb vocal, dancing and rapping skills. He was a monster in the stage. Irreplaceable. Extraordinary. Of course, you loved all the group members as a whole, but who you really wanted to surprise on the idol and fan encounter was Levi.

"... It's ok, girls. I mean, I don't have high hopes or expectations from this swift encounter. He is an idol, and I'm just one more fangirl among the billions of fangirls he has.", you said with a cracked voice about to cry.

"...Y/N, don't be so hard on yourself. You are beautiful inside and outside. I'm sure he will notice at least something in you. Besides, maybe you could be one more fangirl, but do you know a difference you have from them?"

"...What?...", you said with teary eyes.

"GOLDEN VIP TICKETS!!! And these are not just any tickets. We entered a contest and won them. This means that we are THE ONLY GIRLS that will have the privilege to meet and be 20 minutes with the members BEFORE the concert even begins. Do the other billions of fangirls have that luck?"

"...No...", you said in a more hopeful voice but still a bit cracked.

"Exactly!! So you, missy, put on the sexiest dress you have, we will do your makeup and hair, and finish it with a sexy perfume that sure will drive that rock-head's nose to notice you. You will slay tonight. It is your birthday!", says your friend with sparks in her eyes doing a victory pose.

"...*you start crying* Waaaaaaah!!!! You girls are the best friends I could ever have!! *sniff sniff* This is the best birthday gift ever!! Thank you so much!!!!'"

"Aaaaaw!!! Group hug, bitches! Tonight we will slay, meet our bias, and enjoy this unforgettable concert like there was no tomorrow!!"

"YES!!", you all screamed optimistically.

And just like that, you girls start getting ready for the big night to meet the boys and have one of the best nights of your lives. Stay tuned to figure out what awaits our girls at the concert in the next chapter!

To be continued...  
Leave your comments! 💖😘


End file.
